gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Music
Music & Entretainment TV (сокр. MeTV) — телеканал в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned , Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony и Grand Theft Auto V. Посвящен информации и музыке. Является первым в серии телеканалом, который можно посмотреть (на официальном сайте). Девиз канала — «All About Me» ( ). MeTV в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Впервые канал появился на официальном сайте Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Там можно было просмотреть новости, музыку и рекламу. Причем в самом начале каждой анимации появляется именно логотип новостей - MeTV News. Непосредственно в самой игре просмотреть канал нельзя, и он появляется только на одном рекламном плакате на Оушен-Бич. Единственным репортером тогда была Дженни Митчелл. MeTV в Grand Theft Auto IV В Grand Theft Auto IV появляется только здание MeTV — MeTV Theater на Звездном проспекте, которое является пародией на MTV Theater на Таймс-cквер. BAWSAQ Канал также упоминается на бирже. Его сокращенное имя — LED. Внутри-игровой интернет На сайте Vipluxuryringtones.com можно скачать рингтоны для телефона от MeTV за $100. MeTV в Grand Theft Auto V В GTA V упоминается на плакате сериала Prison Bitches, который идет именно по MeTV. Однако ни сам канал, ни сериал просмотреть нельзя. Также в Bleeter имеются блиты от лица MeTV. MeTV News MeTV News это новостное агентство канала MeTV. Впервые появляется на сайте Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, о чем и шла речь выше. Имеет два подразделения — MeTV Buisness News и MeTV Technology News. Подразделения MeTV News Имеется два подразделения MeTV News с ограниченной тематикой. Однако выделяется еще и третье. Каждое из них подробно описано ниже. MeTV Buisness News В этом подразделении ведущие говорят о бизнесе в городе, чаще всего незаконном. Так-же могут присутствовать интервью с владельцами, или работниками бизнеса. MeTV Techlogy News Тут идет речь о высоких технологиях. В основном тут присутствует реклама. Больше ни чем не примечателен, хотя и интересен. Новости в GTA Vice City Stories MeTV News появляется только в GTA Vice City Stories. Вот список новостей, которые присутствуют на сайте: Из MeTV News * Bait & Switch at the Vice City Boat Show * Dr Horowitz * Trailer Park Mafia * George Moorehead * The Dark Underside of Life on the Base * Expert speaks of Drug Menace * Criminals Building Empires * The Avant Garde hits Vice City * Four Wheel Craze * Gang Trouble in Little Havana * Winning the war of the economy * Who says Americans can't swim? * New World Order * Chaos Reigns in Vice City * Ambulance crashes as Clow Flies East * Los Cabrones are real A-Holes * New Car is a Duck! * Veteran Complain about Government * Plaything of idle Rich, or Menace to Puclic Safety? Из MeTV Buisness News * Jeremy Robard defend Business, promotes free Trade Из MeTV Technology News * Domestobot Пародия MeTV является пародией на MTV. Они имеют схожее здание, логотипы, тематику вещания. Факты * За все время был упомянут лишь один ведущий — Дженни Митчелл. * Самый первый в истории серии телеканал, который можно посмотреть. * Логотип не имеет какого-либо определенного цвета. Он может быть разукрашен в любой цвет. Но в основном используется белый или розовый. Галерея METV Bleeter.png|Обычный блит от лица MeTV PrisionBitchesMeTV.png|Плакат Prison Bitches из GTA V MeTVTechnologyNews.png|Логотип MeTV Technology News MeTV Theater.PNG|MeTV Theater на Звездном проспекте из GTA IV MeTV anuncio.PNG|Тоже MeTV.png|Логотип канала MeTVBuisnessnews.png|Логотип MeTV Buisness News en:MeTV Категория:Геймплей Категория:Телевидение Категория:Особенности Категория:Особенности GTA IV Категория:Особенности GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Особенности GTA V Категория:Пасхальные яйца Категория:Юмор от Rockstar Games